


Broken

by Jus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, English version on second chapter, Gen, i really am sorry for the mistakes, if there's any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus/pseuds/Jus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il arrive que Loki soit assez fou pour s'intéresser à lui-même.<br/>Et le rendu n'est jamais bien reluisant.</p><p>--</p><p>Sometimes, Loki is a fool and think about himself.<br/>It nevers ends in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version française

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adblenturer.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adblenturer.tumblr.com).



> Et un deuxième drabble ! Il est pour une amie, qui n'est pas sur AO3 pour le moment.

Loki avait presque de la peine pour son fr- pour Thor. Après tout, le guerrier lui avait fait confiance, et avait aussi fait preuve d’une étrange maturité. Pour Loki, qui l’avait toujours connu tête brûlée et inconscient, le changement était tout aussi bienvenu que malvenu. S’il lui avait permis de mener à bien son plan, cela voulait aussi dire que Thor ne serait peut-être pas aussi clément avec lui s’il découvrait la supercherie.  
Heureusement, le blond était toujours aussi aveugle à ses tours de passe-passe.  
Une petite voix lui murmura que pas tant que ça, qu’il n’avait pas hésité une seconde devant le mirage de sa cellule. Il souffla, énervé par cette conscience qui lui rappelait de temps en temps qu’il n’était si mauvais qu’il voulait le faire croire. Et puis, Thor avait vraiment pleuré sa mort. Il avait tenu sa promesse, celle de le racheter aux yeux d’Odin. Le doute recommençait à s’installer.  
Seul dans une grande pièce du palais, il hurla. De colère, de frustration. Il pensait avoir trouvé qui il était. Loki Laufeyson, Loki de Jotunheim, le monstre. Le manipulateur. Un manipulateur n’avait pas de sentiments. Un Géant des glaces ne pardonnait pas, ne prenait pas les autres en considération.  
Mais comme d’habitude, Thor ramenait son joli petit minois et tout était à nouveau chamboulé. Le dieu des mensonges tourna sur ses talons, et tomba sur un reflet de lui-même dans un miroir. Après une poignée de secondes passées immobiles, il jeta un vieux vase sur son image, et tomba à terre, fixant toujours la surface réfléchissante, et, dans un voile de folie douce, il se reconnut enfin.

Il était quelqu’un de brisé, aussi brisé que les morceaux qui tombaient un à un du cadre doré.


	2. English version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I finally decided to translate this in English ! It was done rather quickly so if you spot any mistake, you can just throw a tomato at me (and point said mistake to me).

Loki was nearly sorry for his br- for Thor. After all, he trusted him, and also proved to be strangely mature. For Loki, who always had known him as a misfit of some sort, the change was as welcomed as it wasn’t. If it had allowed him to achieve his plan, it also meant that if Thor discovered he lied to him, he wouldn’t be as nice as he just had been.  
Thankfully the blond was still blinded by his little magic tricks. A little voice murmured that he was surely wrong, that the thunder god didn’t hesitate for a second in front of his cell’s mirage. He puffed, angered by this consciousness which sometimes remembered him that he wasn’t as wicked as he wanted the world to believe. And, Thor really was sorry for his death. He kept his promise, to make up for him in front of Odin. Doubt was getting there again.  
Alone in a big, empty room of the palace, he yelled. Of anger, and frustration. He thought he had found who he really was. Loki Laufeyson, Loki of Jotunheim, the monster. The manipulator. A manipulator didn’t have feelings. A Giant didn’t forgive, didn’t feel sorry for others. But as usual, Thor and his pretty face tagged along and everything was wrong once more. The God of Mischief spun on his heel, only to face his reflection on a mirror. After a handful of second being still, he threw an antique vase on his image and slipped on the floor. He kept staring at the crackled mirror, and, his vision veiled by some kind of madness, he at least recognized himself.

He was just as broken as the pieces falling from the golden frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading me !


End file.
